Opostos
by licca-weasley-malfoy
Summary: Sinopse: Sonserina x Grifnória, Sangue-puro X Sangue-ruim e principalmente... Amor X Ódio... o que acontece em uma história de amor entre dois inimigos? (NC 17)


Sinopse: Sonserina x Grifnória, Sangue-puro X Sangue-ruim e principalmente... Amor X "dio... o que acontece em uma história de amor entre dois inimigos? (NC 17)  
  
**[N/A]** eeeee uma d/h... hehehe nunca escrevi tanto na minha vida (to sem Internet e não tenho muito o q fazer, já q não posso ler minhas amadas fanfics!) por favor n comenteeeem e se alguém quiser falar comigo (das sugestões, criticas) é só me mandar um e-mail lyegepradomsn.com ou hatada18yahoo.com.br valeuuu. A música é Quando eu te encontrar do Biquíni Cavadão, é uma shortfic, mas tem uma parte com música.. /n  
  
_detenção?_  
  
**1º de Setembro **  
  
Hermione, Rony e Harry estavam numa cabine do expresso de Hogwarts e conversavam animadamente, estavam felizes por voltarem a Hogwarts. Faltava só um ano para que eles acabassem a escola.  
  
- Sentirei saudade daqui. – comentou Hermione – passei muitas coisas boas e ruins aqui. - Nós também sentiremos, Mione – disse Gina que tinha acabado de entrar na cabine. - Diz isso por você, não diz? – Disse Rony com uma cara bastante desgostosa.  
  
Depois de várias risadas e fofocas os alunos chagaram a Hogwarts que estava ainda mais bela já que os professores comemoravam a derrota de Voldemort e Hogwarts estava totalmente enfeitada, toda as cores das quatro casas predominavam sobre os campos do castelo e na parte interna havia vários quadros novos foram pendurados nas paredes.  
  
- Nossa! A decoração está perfeita. Mas agora vamos. Eu quero ver a seleção dos alunos do primeiro ano. – Disse Hermione e seguiu em frente com os dois amigos atrás. Ela só não esperava esbarrar em alguém.  
  
- Olha por onde anda, sua sangue-ruim.  
Ela não demorou a descobrir em quem esbarrou, ninguém a chamava assim, só Draco Malfoy. - Desculpe, Doninha. Não tive intenção. – Disse olhando-o de um jeito desafiador. - Do que é que me chamou? – agora ele agarrava a garota pelo braço e puxava- a para si, mas esqueceu- se que Harry e Rony estavam lá e eles deram um soco na barriga de Draco, este agora estava no chão.  
  
- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – a professora Mcgonagall estava parada esperando que alguém respondesse.  
- Foi o Potter e os seus amiguinhos imbecis que me socaram. – falou Draco apontando para os três.  
- não é nada disso, professora. Eu esbarrei no Malfoy sem querer ai a senhora já viu, não é?  
- Pois bem, vocês quatro levaram detenções. Quero todos amanhã em minha sala depois das aulas para acertar tudo. E sem atrasos.  
  
Quando a professora se foi Hermione começou: - Está vendo o que você fez, Malfoy? - Quem esbarrou em mim foi você, e ainda levei um soco. Quem provocou isso tudo foi você, Granger. - você poderia ter evitado se tivesse passado reto. - Até amanhã, Granger. – piscou e jogou um beijo no ar com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.  
- Debochado...  
  
**2 de Setembro – Detenção **

As aulas já estavam acabando e Hermione não estavam nem um pouco feliz de ter se metido em confusão logo no primeiro dia de aula. Enfrentar uma detenção com Malfoy não seria muito fácil, nem agradável (ela q pensa!).  
  
Quando as aulas acabaram "o trio" foi até a sala da professora Mcgonagall. Draco e a professora já estavam lá.  
  
- Lembro-me de ter dito que não queria atraso-Disse em tom de censura. - Desculpe professora. O corredor estava cheio. – Disse Harry. - Sentem-se. Bem, dois de vocês terão que catalogar todos os livros da biblioteca. E os outros dois ajudarão Filch na ronda noturna. Senhor Weasley, você e o senhor Potter ajudarão o senhor Filch na ronda e senhor Malfoy e senhorita Granger, vocês vão catalogar os livros.  
  
_ Eu já sei o que meus olhos vão querer  
  
Quando eu te encontrar  
  
Impedidos te ver  
  
Vão querer chorar   
_  
Draco e Hermione se entreolharam, nenhum dos dois pareceu gostar muito da idéia. Mas não podiam fazer nada. A professora voltou a falar:  
  
- Vocês virão até aqui hoje mesmo, à meia noite para cumprirem suas detenções. Agora podem ir. i E um riso incontido  
  
_Perdido em algum lugar  
  
Felicidade que transborda  
  
Parece não querer parar  
  
Não quer parar  
  
Não vai parar  
_  
** 11: 30   
**  
Faltava apenas meia hora para a detenção e nenhuns dos três estavam animados com a noite. Cumprir uma detenção logo numa sexta-feira não era muito bom. Resolveram descer logo para que não houvesse risco de atraso outra vez. Chegando lá eles só encontraram a professora corrigindo alguns pergaminhos. Sentaram-se e esperaram Draco chegar.  
  
- com licença, professora. – Draco pediu. - Toda, senhor Malfoy. Então já que todos já estão aqui vamos lá para baixo. Deixarei vocês na biblioteca e em seguida deixarei vocês dois - Disse olhando para os meninos – Na sala de filch.  
  
Os cincos chegaram á biblioteca e esperaram que madame Pince desse todas as instruções a Hermione e Draco.  
  
- Muito bem. Vocês dois terão 4 horas para catalogar todos os livros, exceto os livros da área restrita. Podem começar. Assim que os dois começaram a professora começou a guiar Rony e Harry para a sala de Filch.  
  
Draco estava indo muito devagar e Hermione se incomodou, pois queria acabar logo com aquilo tudo.  
  
_Eu já sei o que meus lábios vão querer  
  
Quando eu te encontrar  
  
Molhados de prazer  
  
Vão querer beijar   
_  
- Hey! Malfoy, ande logo com isso! Parece uma marica – Disse para provocá- lo. E conseguiu. - Marica? Você é só uma sujeitinha de sangue-ruim, não Pode falar nada! Trabalhe quieta ou... - Ou o que, Malfoy? – perguntou aproximando-se cada vez mais do rapaz. - Ou... Eu terei que te calar – Disse no ouvido da garota fazendo uma voz bem sexy. Agora ela não pensava mais com o seu lado sempre tão racional. Não conseguia, a proximidade de seus rostos a estava deixando alucinada. Nunca tinha sentido essa sensação tão... Boa! Sem nem ao menos saber o que fazer ela disse: - Vai mesmo...  
  
_ E o que na vida não se cansa.  
  
De se apresentar  
  
Por ser lugar comum  
  
Deixamos de extravasar, de demonstrar_   
  
Draco não se importou em obedecer à "ordem" da garota e foi aproximando seu rosto ao dela até seus lábios se encontrarem. "Os lábios dela são tão macios. Tão carnudos". Na verdade Draco não estava ligando nem um pouco para a situação. E parecia que Hermione também não! O beijo foi se intensificando e Draco agora brincava com a cintura dela e ela acariciava seu pescoço. Ela podia sentir os arrepios vindos do corpo do rapaz quando ela passava as unhas na nuca dele. Ela estava adorando as sensações que podia provocar naquele garoto. Os dois estavam ofegantes, não conseguiam respirar, então ele parou de beijar os lábios dela e passou a beijar seu pescoço. Quem sentia arrepios agora era ela. De repente um momento de razão passou pela cabeça da garota e ela o afastou. - Acho que você já conseguiu me calar por muito tempo. - Ainda não – Disse e beijou-a ardentemente, mas foi bruscamente repelido. - Anda, vamos terminar logo isso. E... Esqueça o que aconteceu aqui, está entendendo? – Disse apontando para o rosto dele. "Não vou", pensou, mas fez que sim com a cabeça e falou: - Como seu eu quisesse que Hogwarts inteira soubesse que uma sangue-ruim me agarrou. - Ora essa! Foi você que me agarrou! - Eu? Você acha que eu sou louco de agarrar i você /i? Justo i você /i? Ela preferiu não responder e continuou catalogando os livros.  
  
** 02: 45 da manh**

Hermione já estava cansada, agora faltava _apenas _ metade da biblioteca para ser catalogada. Foi em direção a uma estante para guardar um livro que deveria ser posto em uma das partes mais altas da estante, Mas ela estava de saia e precisou colocar o sobre tudo para que _quem_ estivesse lá em baixo não pudesse vê-la. Ela já tinha posto o livro no lugar, mas ao tentar descer pisou, sem querer, num pedaço do casacão e despencou do alto da escada.  
  
Draco estava terminado de catalogar um livro de transfiguração quando ouve um barulho do alto de uma escada. Olhou para cima e viu a garota simplesmente despencar da escada. No mesmo instante saiu correndo e segurou- a pela cintura.  
  
_Nunca me disseram o que devo fazer  
  
Quando a saudade acorda  
  
A beleza que faz sofrer  
  
Nunca me disseram como devo proceder  
  
Chorar beijar te abraçar, é isso que quero fazer  
  
É isso que quero dizer  
_  
Draco se desequilibrou e caiu em cima de Hermione. O impacto foi forte e agora ela estava tonta. Ela fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar, até que sua expressão aterrorizada desapareceu e ela deu de cara com um Draco hipnotizado. Hermione se sentia envergonhada com ele a olhando daquela forma tão intensa, como se este pudesse vê-la nua. Ele podia sentir o calor emanando pelo corpo da garota e esta ao mesmo tempo em que queria grudar seus lábios nos do rapaz não parava de pensar que essa seria a coisa mais absurda que faria em sua vida, no entanto a parte racional do seu cérebro já não funcionava como sempre funcionou. Seus rostos foram se aproximando novamente, os lábios entreabertos da garota roçaram nos lábios quentes do garoto. Agora ela ansiava por sentir a língua do garoto contra a sua. Draco acariciava a cintura de Hermione e essa passava sua mão pelas costas do garoto, por baixo da camiseta. As caricias iam cada vez mais se aprofundando, os beijos ficaram mais quentes. Ele sabia que ela queria e sabia que ele também queria, queria muito aquilo. E com ela. Sem dúvidas era a primeira vez dos dois. Hermione não sabia aonde deveria colocar as mãos, então decidiu deixar tudo acontecer, naturalmente.  
  
_Eu já sei o que meus braços vão querer  
  
Quando eu te encontrar  
  
Na forma de um "C"  
  
Vão te abraçar  
_  
Draco foi deslizando suas mão pela perna da garota, que estremecia ao toque dele. Ia subindo e desabotoando a camisa de Hermione. Sempre que abria um botão este dava rápidos selinhos na barriga dela. Quando chegou, finalmente, aos seios da garota, ele não resistiu e os abocanhou de vez. Ia mordendo e passando a língua pelo rijo bico do seio e ela gemia baixinho por causa do imenso que prazer que sentia. Hermione tirou toda a roupa e ajudou Draco a tirar sua calça. Agora quem agiria e mostraria para ele o que ela sabia fazer. Tirou a cueca preta do garoto da maneira mais sexy que conseguiu e em seguida, meio relutante, segurou o membro de Draco que enrijecia ao sentir o toque dos dedos dela. Ela agora o olhava intensamente enquanto acariciava seu pênis. Draco parecia implorar em pensamentos que ela fizesse outra coisa, e ela pareceu disposta a satisfazer seu desejo. Abaixou a cabeça e se agachou para passar os dentes na pelo membro do garoto. Agora ia passando a língua por toda a extensão. Draco gemia muito alto e segurava a cabeça da garota mostrando-a o jeito que o dava mais prazer. Ele sentia que não demoraria muito até gozar. E foi o que aconteceu. Hermione chupava a ponta do membro do rapaz e sentiu, de repente, um líquido quente em sua boca. Isso foi o bastante para Hermione ficar ainda mais estimulada, então gozou. Os dois ficaram deitados um tempo, Draco beijando-a e ela apenas sentia os lábios do garoto em seu corpo. Draco colocou todo seu peso contra a garota e a penetrou. Hermione nunca pensou que poderia sentir tanto prazer na mão de Draco. Agora ele aumentava o ritmo das estocadas e Hermione ofegava e gemia pedindo mais. Draco gozou e caiu ao lado da garota e se aconchegou na barriga dela. Hermione fazia carinho em seus cabelos platinados.  
  
_Um abraço apertado  
  
Pra você não escapar  
  
Se você foge me faz crer  
  
Que o mundo pode acabar_  
  
"Essa vai ser uma experiência que eu nunca poderei me esquecer e também a coisa mais idiota que eu fiz em toda a minha vida" Disse ela a si mesma, quando estavam se vestindo já que já eram três horas e faltava apenas uma hora para que a professora Mcgonagall viesse buscá-los. Terminaram de catalogar todos os livros até as quatro horas quando Mcgonagall chegou e os dispensou.  
  
- Espero por mais noites como essa - Disse Draco baixinho quando Hermione passou. E ela apenas olhou para ele e deu um sorriso malicioso.  
  
Fazia uma semana que não via Hermione. O estranho é que dês do dia da detenção ele não conseguia parar de pensar na garota. Sempre que fechava seus olhos, via a imagem daquela noite em sua mente. Ele não conseguia dormir, ficava se revirando na cama pensando nela e no seu corpo perfeito. Sabia que não deveria ter feito aquilo, mas ela era tão... Quente e a idéia de fazer "amor" com uma inimiga tornava as coisas bem mais excitantes.  
  
Agora era a chance de falar ou pelo menos vê-la. Precisava aproveitar essa aula de poções que tinha com a Grifnória para falar, de algum jeito, com ela.  
  
Esperou ate a aula acabar. Até tentou prestar atenção na aula, mas sempre se pegava pensando nela. Ouviu Crabbe lhe chamar. Virou para o lado e ele falou:  
  
- Hoje não é o seu dia de sorte Malfoy. O professor sorteou a dupla para aquele trabalho lembra? - E o que é que tem isso? – perguntou intrigado - Tem que você vai ter que fazer o trabalho com a sangue- ruim da Granger "E você diz que eu não estou com sorte?" Pensou. Ele queria beijar o professor pelo sorteio, mas decidiu que não pegaria muito bem então apenas disse para o amigo não desconfiar de nada. - O que? A Granger? Eu vou ter que fazer meu trabalho com ela? - bem, pelo menos ela é nerd, não? - É, olhando por esse lado até que pode ser "interessante" – disse dirigindo um olhar sedutor a garota que já arrumava suas coisas do lado da mesa dele. Ela desviou os olhos, estava bastante constrangida. Sentou-se ao lado de Draco e pegou todo o material que precisava. Começou a fazer a poção, que era apenas parte do trabalho e não disse uma só palavra, até que Draco resolveu quebrar o silêncio.  
  
-Então... Como tem passado, Granger? -Bem!... E você? Não andou pegando mais nenhuma detenção com outras maninhas pelo castelo? – Ela resolveu provocá-lo. Ele não respondeu falando, e sim pegou um pergaminho e pena e escreveu algo. Pois o que diria não poderia ser escutado por ninguém. Em seguida deu para ela ler.  
  
_Por que pegaria detenções com menininhas por ai, se posso pegá-las apenas com você?   
  
_Hermione corou e então escreveu:  
  
** E por que eu se tem tantas meninas aqui em Hogwarts?** Ele respondeu:

P_**orque você é a mais quente e a mais bonita de todas.**_ - Ele escrevia e sempre que ia devolver o papel para que ela pudesse lê-lo, ele a olhava com um sorriso cheio de malicia e ela sempre corava, o que o deixava ainda com mais vontade de tê-la novamente.  
  
O sinal tocou e Draco sussurrou no em seu ouvido: - Siga-me até a torre norte no terceiro andar. Agora, sim. Ela confirmou. Esperou um pouco e encontrou seus amigos. - olhem vão indo à frente que eu já vou. Fiquei da passar na sala de uma amiga porque ela precisa muito falar comigo. - Ah não tem problema, vamos com você. - É que bem... A conversa é particular, sem ofensas Rony. - Ah... Tudo bem. Nos vemos daqui a pouco no salão principal. - Tudo bem! – Disse e seguiu para onde tinha combinado com Draco. No caminho ela pensava, pensava que não cairia no jogo do Malfoy. Não se deixaria levar por palavras ditas por ele. Nenhuma! Decidiu que não cederia dessa vez. Não deixaria que ele encostasse um dedo nela outra vez, apesar de ter adorado a "detenção". Chegando lá ele já a esperava sentado no chão do corredor deserto.  
  
- Diga o que quer de mim – disse ela que estava bastante confusa e irritada com tudo. – eu não tenho o dia inteiro, estou bastante ocupada. - Calma, quero apenas conversar. Sente-se aqui.- Disse batendo a mão no chão. - Não, obrigada. Quero só que diga logo o que tem para me dizer. -Bem... Para ser sincero eu só queria fazer isto... – pegou-a pela cintura beijou-a fortemente. Ela tentava sair dali. Mas ele não deixava. Tentava abrir os lábios dela para que pudesse introduzir sua língua, mas essa não cedia. Não abriria a boca de jeito nenhuma, então a soltou. - Qual é o problema, Granger? Não gostou daquela detenção? – perguntou encarando-a. - Gostei. Você sabe, mas eu não posso, alias nós não podemos. Você não gosta de mim e sinceramente eu também não sou sua fã. Somos de casas diferentes. Sua família e você odeiam sangues- ruins e eu sou uma. Nós somos rivais em tudo. Somos opostos, entende? Não dá! Aquilo que aconteceu na detenção foi um erro, que eu admito: gostei. Mas foi um grande erro, tanto para você quanto para mim. Draco apenas escutava tudo o que Hermione falava e no fundo sabia que era verdade, mas ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava levando um fora dela.  
  
- Adeus, Malfoy! - O que? Quer dizer que é isso: você me dá um fora e está tudo certo? Pois muito bem, Granger. Adeus... Até nunca. – Disse completamente e saiu completamente irado. Hermione não sabia o porquê, mas estava chorando descontroladamente.  
  
**[N/A]** acabeeeeeeeeeeeeei! E ai o que acharam? Galera to pensando em fazer uma continuação! O q vcs acham??? Por favor, comentem! C vcs gostarem eu juro q faço um final (feliiiiiiiiiizzzz) pra fic okz!!!!!!!! B-juxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
